


Face of a Twelve-year-old

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, me, Chinese handcuffs...must it always end this way?</p>
<p>One slight misunderstanding plus one great mystery of the universe add up to some kinky fun on the console room floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face of a Twelve-year-old

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=2331822t2331822

“Hello, sweetie!” River called over her shoulder as she sprayed covering fire through the closing TARDIS doors. “Don't worry, I didn't so much as graze her,” she added over his incoherent, angry babbling. 

He peered closely at the doors anyway, whispering to them as River entered a set of coordinates. “Where to now?”

“No place special.”

“Oh, any place is special if it's with you,” the Doctor cooed. He frowned and peered at her hair. He'd never really had a chance to look at it—usually too busy running for his life or gazing into her eyes.

“Flatterer.” 

“River, would you kneel for me?”

“So forward! I didn't realize I was getting an older you.” The leather of her boots creaked against the glass floor panels as she lowered herself onto her knees.

“Eh? I just wanted to get a closer look, is all,” he said, taking one golden tendril and stretching it out as far as it would go, then watching, entranced, as it snapped back. “It really shouldn't be able to do that.” He produced the sonic screwdriver. “And the way it catches the light, just so...”

River blinked, and fluffed her hair. “Was that meant to be a compliment?” 

“Should it have been? I've been busy running tests on your hair.” 

“And here I thought you were trying to sweet-talk me into a blowjob.” Well, she'd been saving this for an emergency... Her hands dipped into her gunbelt and then back up to the Doctor's fingers.

“River?” His middle fingers were trapped in a strange mesh tube. “What sort of alien technology is this? I'm completely trapped!” His hands twisted and struggled to gain some sort of purchase on the device.

“It's a pair of Chinese handcuffs,” she explained, slipping the sonic back into his pants pocket—he got ever so cranky without it. “It's a child's toy. From Earth.” 

“It's fascinating! And terrifying!”

Yet childish. “Suits you perfectly,” she noted as she unzipped his fly, undid his belt, and pulled out his cock.

“Riv—!” His leg spasmed as her lips grazed his tip, and, unable to use his arms for balance, he plummeted to the floor. “Ouch, blimey.” His linked hands rose up to rub the growing lump on the back of his skull. The glass was cold on his bare arse, and River's hair was starting to tickle some very inappropriate places as she pulled off his pants and trousers. He really wouldn't be feeling the least bit libidinous if it wasn't for River, crouching like a cat, plenty of cleavage showing as she dipped her head. “Bloody hell,” he moaned as she swallowed him in a single gulp and her fingernails traced lines on the insides of his thighs. His limbs tensed as her lips crept from his base to his tip and back again. “Fuck, River, yes,” he groaned and sweated and trembled as she applied just a hint of pressure with one canine. “Mmmm...” was all he could manage as her tongue flicked over his tip and his orgasm crested just as she drew his length back into her mouth.

“Release?” he asked as she swallowed daintily, no trace of his spunk anywhere.

“That was sort of the point of the exercise,” she laughed. “Oh, you meant your hands!” She grinned and leaned in over him. “I suppose I should; after all, you'll need them to pay me back.” He flushed even redder as she helped him out of the Chinese handcuffs. “Come on, then,” she trilled, kissing him and helping him up before she led him into the corridors of the TARDIS.


End file.
